ICHIGOS LESSON CHAP 3
by dongar1
Summary: This is part 3 of Ichigo's lesson... LEMONS... yuppers REAL LEMONY GOODNESS.


LESSONS CHAP 3

I DON'T OWN BLEACH! Just some Clorox and stuff.

BEWARE LEMONS... Lemony lemons! Lem... lem... lem... LEMONS! What part of lemon don't you understand.

Ichigo looked down, and yup, there was a note pinned to him that he had not seen. "Damn! That was there the whole time... Aghhhhhhhhhhh!". He unpinned and opened the note. It read: "Ichigo, sorry about the tap, it might have been too hard. I'll send someone around to make sure that you're fine... Y.". Ichigo thought to himself was that Rukia and Orihime, well it must have been. Ichigo decided to take some aspirin and get ready for bed. He trudged off to the bathroom, opened the medicine chest and dispersed some aspirin to himself. After washing it down, he removed his clothes and started running the shower, a long hot shower won't do him any harm.

After the shower, with one towel wrapped around his waist and using another to dry his hair, he left the bathroom and entered his bedroom. He looked around as he entered his darkened room, for some unknown reason, call it a feeling he turned on the light. Caught by surprise he saw Soi-Fon dressed in black pants and top. Was this another aspect of his training or what, he was determined to find out which. "Soi what are you doing here?", he asked as he continued drying off his hair.

Soi responded "Didn't you leave you a note telling you I'd stop by?", as she had a wry smile on her lips trying to hold back a chuckle.

Seeing her expression only angered him so he retorted with "How'd you get in here anyway ?", seeing her shoulders bounce a little from her bad attempt to not laugh. "Well have you seen enough yet?"

Soi-Fon took a deep breath that seemed to Ichigo as an attempt to gather her composure. In reality, Soi-Fon was preparing herself for what she had to do. To her the task at hand was distasteful to her. Her part in the plan was to also make love to "the Fuck Stick" as Yoruichi refered to him. She was used to the more sprirtual lovemaking practiced in the Soul-Society. To her it was akin to beastiality, although she had never made love to a normal man before. She approached Ichigo, who was standing in the middle of his room a few feet from his bed. It would have been much easier had he left the lights off and she could have ambushed him as he slept. Now she would have to be more devious. She softly started her incantation in a soft sing-song whisper.

"What the Hell are you mumbling about? And, again, what do you want?" Ichigo blurted angrily watching her approach him. The chant ended as she made a quick deft move that just touched his elbow. Ichigo felt his mind go cloudy and lost all sensation throughout his body. Then all went black.

Soi-Fon left out a sigh as she saw the effects start to take hold. She stood still and admired her work. She also started to think of what to do next. It was she was at an all you can eat buffet, except she didn't really care for the menu. "Well orders ar orders" she quipped, and afterall it was for her mentor. "I hope that she knows what she is doing" Soi said as she walked around keeping her eyes on the redhead. Soi decided to wait for a few minuted more for the full potency of her spell to take hold. She opened the buttons on her blouse letting it fall open, baring from her neck to her navel. She closed on Ichigo and saw nary a movement from him, even as she grabbed the towel around his waist and pulled it off. The only garment, if you could call it that was the towel in his hand. She spied on Ichigo's form. Not bad, but she had seen and had even better. She started to dwell on those thoughts as she kept her gaze on the young man. "That's what I'll do" she said as she pulled on the drawstring holding her pants on. Her pants fell to the floor and with a shrug of her shoulders her blouse joined them.

She told Ichigo to take two steps back, bringing him close to his bed. She placed her hand on his chest, and with a gentle push, he fell backwards onto the bed. She snatched the towel from his hand and flung it onto her pile of clothes a few feet away. She knelt on the bed next to him, his legs hanging unceremoniously off the bed. That didn't concern her. He was nothing more than a tool be used, in more than one leaned over and ran her right hand over his chisled muscles. There wasn't any response that she could feel, she sat back on her haunches and started another soft chant. Taking his flacid member in her hand she leaned over and allowed some spit to leave her lips and fall onto its head. She rolled her thumb over the tip and the blood began to fill the organ. It grew and grew, like Yoruichi she was becoming more impressed with him and his size. She too had had bigger ones, but not lately. She stared at the long hard blood filled cock and drew in a breath. Yes this could be fun, but first... She remembered the last minute instructions given to her by Yoruichi just a few short hours ago and said "Well Fuck Stick, let's see what you've learned". she crawled up to place her thighs on either side of Ichigo's head and her shaven pussy just a few scant millimeters from his lips. "Okay Fuck Stick, I want you to eat my pussy".

The comatose Ichigo did as he was tongue dated out searching then finding the lips of her sex. Remembering that he could only do so much, Soi leaned forward and placed her hands on the wall, moving her hips around so that Ichigo hit every spot.

"Mmmmmm... now that's not so bad" she said as she moved so that his tongue was moving up and down, parting and entering her pussy lips. Used to a soft womans touch, Ichigo's rough untrained masculine tongue brought long lost sensations to Soi. Feelings that she sometimes missed, even longed for. Sensations... " Ohhhhhhh Yesssssss Ichigo... I mean Fuck Stick!".

Damn, that broke her train of thought, well maybe thought is not the correct term. Again she moved her hips around, yes there it is, right there she thought to herself. She also reminded herself, that for right now to keep her mouth shut. The only lips she were going to use were those between her legs. With a further adjustment Ichigo's tongue was now hitting her in a long forgotten, even longed for way that...

" OH... MY... ... Ungggggh!" was all she could utter as a small, breezy orgasm swept over her. It was light, welome and made a flood of memories fill her. A tear escaped from her eye as she looked down at Ichigo, the once proud, boisterous and sometimes foolhardy hero, now nothing more than ... well a Fuck Stick, with his tongue working on her. She again moved her hips making his tongue move up amd down her slit, taking a few movements when he reacched the top to excite her clit. Soi made up her mind and started a routine, running Ichigo's tongue along her slit and making him work her clit over and over. A strong feeling was beginning to stir in her belly.

She looked down and saw the rippling in her abdominal muscles. She could feel the beginnings of her involuntary spasms taking over. A long, slow moving orgasm was building. One that would cause her to lose control. One that would,... the speed of the act took even her by surprise as it shot thru her body to her brain. It caused her to lose control unpreparred as it tore thru her. Ichigo's tongue continued to work on her clit as another oragasm closely followed. Soi tried to think fast, but all she could come up to in her state was to roll off Ichigo's face.

It took her a few moments to regain her composure. She turned her head to look upon the lump that is Ichigo with an erection pointing into the air. With renewed vigor she straddled Ichigo and having decided to make a game of this, slid her pussy up and down his shaft to lubricate it for what was soon to come. It was a little trick she got spying on Yoruichi a long time ago. It felt good, she was getting wetter herself, and the juices then transposed to Ichigo's cock. Soi moved even closer now to our semi-comitose hero so she could have some fun. Soi had made up her mind to take Icigo inside her without using her hands. After many tries, she didn't count how many because it did not matter, only that it felt real good. Her wriggling stopped as she realized that after teasing her hard clit with his cock, Ichigo was now in position. A little more grinding on his pubic bone and then..

"That's it, careful now..." Soi whispered. Soi slowly slid her pelvis down, taking the thick head inbetween her pussy lips. She took a deep breath as she moved herself down a few inches, buring the head of his cock all the way in. Her pussy expanded to take in the thick tools glans. When her control had returned, she moved back in one swift motion byring his rod halfway into her.

"Ohhhhhhhh... that's different" she said as she moved her hips around in a slow circle. She felt like she was full, but she knew better. Placing her hands on Ichigos shoulders, Soi took another breath as she sat up and back, taking him into her fully. A gasp escaped her lips as she now knew she was full. She looked down between her legs to verify this and saw that there was still another inch or two to go. In true warrior fashion she closed her eyes, bit her lip and took him all the way into her again. To make sure this time she ground her pelvis against his, her clit meshed with his pubic hair. This sensation was all that was needed to send her over the top. Soi started coming, it took her hard and her natural instincts made her grind herself even more against Ichigo.

"Unngggghhhhhh!... DAMN... !", was all she could utter as she leaned forward again, catching her breath. Ichigo was still inside her, but only halfway. Soi soon had her head about her as she started to move now on Ichigo's hard dick. Only taking what she wanted in length to give her pleasure (after all, he is her "Fuck-Stick" for the night) and an orgasm she could control... A gleam appeared in her eyes.

"This would be a good time for experimentation I think." Soi thought as she bounced on Icigo until a small orgasm made her feel good, in control. Remembering what she had seen on this Internet thing the humans use, she saw something not done in the Soul-Society. Maybe there was something to it, it seemed to be everywhere. Rearranging herself she again slid backward. Ichigo's cock bumped agait it, then holding it still and moving back at the same time, the head of Ichigo's cock popped in passed the puckered hole of Soi-Fons ass. It was uncomfortable at first, but Soi remembered seeing the cock buried in all the way in on the Internet. With resolve Soi sat back and took almost half of his staff inside her. "Ohhhhhh now THIS is different." Soi said as she started to adjust to the new feeling of pleasure she was receiving. She started riding it in earnest now, taking more and more of him into with every lunge. She could feel something welling up inside of her, but she couldn't catch it. Without even thinking her hand dropped down into her crotch and she started frigging her clit. Hard and fast, she now had Ichigo's dick buried balls deep into her. Her ass cheeks were now slapping Ichigo's thighs as she let out a scream as she came.

"AAAAGGGGGHHHHH!", Soi yelled and she didn't care who heard. She continued to fuck herself until another orgasm swept over and thru her. She leaned forward and rested for a while before letting Ichigo's cock slip from her anus with a "plop".

Soi rested and gathered her thoughts. She still had work to do before she left. First, she couldn't leave him like this (she would if it were up to her). She leaned over and softly mumbled a chant, then drooled some spit on his cock. Ichigo's cock started to stir as Soi rolled her thumb around and around on it's head. A thick stringy stream of come shote from the red tipped dick of Ichigo and landed on his bed. "Damn I've got to clean that up to!" she exclaimed.

After tidying not only the room, but Ichigo as well she finished her duties by saying the chants she was told to do by Yoruichi. She dressed and stood in the middle of the room admiring her handiwork as the the morning sun started to come thru the windows. She shot out the window and flashed away to report that her part in this affair was finished to Yoruichi.


End file.
